The Tenth Thief'
by Cutrea
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a world known thief called 'The Tenth Thief'. Whilst trying to steal something and see's an opportunity for revenge, Things take an unexpected turn. Eventual R27.


**The Tenth Thief**"Talking" _"Thinking also Flashbacks"_ (Translation will be at the bottom of the page.)

Disclaimer - I do not own any Katekyo hitman Reborn.

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 14 year old boy with defying gravity brown hair and wide innocent looking eyes more known in the mafia world as 'The Tenth Thief'.

Tsuna looked at the watch on his wrist, it was about midnight. He put his full black mask on and was patiently waiting at a specific moment to quietly step out of his hiding spot from behind the crates of a the lorry that was leading straight to Vongola mansion. His mission was to take out the number one hitman Reborn.

Why would he do that? It was pure suicide. He was doing it for revenge also he decided to steal the Vongola rings for some extra cash, killing two birds with one stone. As the lorry finally turned up at the gates of Vongola mansion he silently climbed up at the top of the lorry and while it was passing the gates he jumped of the top of the lorry and landing softly on the top of the wall.

"It is time."

Jumping off the wall gracefully blending into the darkness keeping his guard up and paranoid at every little thing in his surroundings, Vongola was known as the most powerful mafia famaligia in the mafia world and defiantly not to be messed around with especially with Reborn in the area.

Being caught would not be good news.

Tsuna shivered at the thought of what could happen of being caught but focused back onto task, now was not the time to be wandering off in his thoughts. He slipped on his gloves and taking his dying-will pills, a pure orange sky flame appeared onto his head as his narrowed calm orange eyes illuminated in the darkness. Taking a deep breath he pointed the gloves to the ground and flew silently towards the mansion and opening a window and slipping through finally getting inside the mansion.

"_I didn't think it would be so easy" _

"Dica il suo nome e la famiglia" a smooth elegant deep laced voice echoed through the hallway as he felt something cold touch the back of his head and heard a safety click of a gun ready to fire without warning.

"_I stand corrected"_

Slowly turning his head he saw a tall man in a very neat suit with a black fedora which had a thick yellow strip going around it, he had long curly sideburns that was the main recognizable feature on his face and dark narrowed emotionless onyx eyes. Emotions whirled up in Tsuna as scenes from his past flashed before him, feeling nostalgic and felt anger, fear and adrenaline run through his veins as his eyes widened in recognition.

"_It's him… he's still the same"_

Clenching his teeth in anger he thought of the most sensible thing to do.

"_Operation X" _

He got into a fighting stance and pushing the bottom of the gun way from his head barley dodging the bullet Reborn shot that could have been his end, with very little time he flew to the end of the hallway as fast as he could before Reborn could shoot another bullet at him. Keeping his distance and not really caring if he was in the mansion, once again he got into his stance readying himself for his strongest attack in determination.

"Such pure flames…"

Tsuna's head snapped to the sudden voice behind him in surprise and caught off guard, he was _not_ expecting another person to be behind him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized at who the owner of the voice belonged to.

"_Nono…"_

All of the sudden he felt a pain of someone hitting him at the back of his neck and the next thing he knew was darkness.

- Line Break -

Tsuna woke up due to a dry mouth and a migraine.

"Urgh… what happened"

He tried to move his arm to caress his migraine but figured he couldn't move, he tried to move his legs. His eyes snapped open and look down to see a green rope that seemed to tighten every time he moved. Then all of the sudden all of his memories of earlier flew back at him and he struggled, looking around fanatically for any signs of life and hoping for an escape. Tsuna put on a calm demeanor as he saw in the corner of the room blending into the darkness was the man with a fedora who had his eyes trained on him.

"Who would have thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the last Vongola Decimo candidate would be the Tenth thief." Reborn said looking down at the boy in a mocking manner.

"So what of it? Gonna sell me out _number one hitman_" hate laced within the end of the sentence as Tsuna glared at the man above of him, he was not going to show he was being intimidated.

"No, but I could for further use…" the hitman purred in his ear, then narrowed his eyes he grabbed the defying brown hair and yanked Tsuna's head up to meet his. Staring into the eyes of the younger boy he saw anger, pain, defiance and revenge.

"So then Tsunayoshi…" The name rolled of Reborn's tongue, _"Why did you attack me?"_

"Who wouldn't? I attacked because the number one hitman Reborn was pointing a gun at me, it was pure self-defense"

"Really? ~ It seemed more personal than that." Leaning close to Tsuna's ear once more he said the one thing that made Tsuna freeze.

"Is it because I killed Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana?"

_- Flashback –_

_Five years old Tsuna was running through the rain once again from school being chased by bullies. It was a daily routine, they had already beaten him up at lunch today so why again? He ran around corners and in alleyways near his home to lose the bullies but as expected they were a lot more stronger and faster than he was and caught up to him with ease._

"_Where do you think you are going Dame-Tsuna?"_

"_Going back to your mommy? Heh. They don't even want you."_

"_You're so pathetic"_

"_Why don't you just die already?"_

"_Dame-Tsuna"_

"_Dame-Tsuna"_

"_Dame-Tsuna"_

"_Dame-Tsuna"_

_They threw kicks and punches at him as he was up against a dustbin, they taunted him, hurt him. _

_He was use to it._

_As they finally left, he slowly got up wincing in pain and started making his way home. Dame-Tsuna, he has always been called that since he started school. Wiping away his tears he put on a fake smile and walked inside his home where he finally felt safe, He was planning to go upstairs and clean his wounds which wasn't normal knowledge for a five year old._

"_Kaa-san, Tadaima!"_

"…"

_His eyebrows narrowed as he didn't get his usual response and walked inside the kitchen to find a tall man with a green gun that turned into a chameleon, he had a fedora with a yellow strip going around it and curly sideburns. Around the man was red pools of blood on the tied kitchen floor with the dead body of his mother and surprisingly his father who hasn't come home since last year. _

"_KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN!" Screaming in panic he started shaking his mother hoping for a sign of __consciousness but she never revived. He started crying as the revelation hit him. _

"_Shes dead… I'm never going to see her smile again; I'm never going to hear her voice of comfort again… I'm alone." Tsuna thought as he was almost breaking down. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he lifted his head and looked at the murderer of his parents._

"_Don't let it get to you kid." _

_Tsuna glared at the man with hatred._

"_I will never forgive you."_

_Reborn just smirked and ruffled his hair and replied "It's just business kid" as he got up and left the house before the police arrived._

_-End of flashback -_

Tsuna glared darkly at the man in front of him even though he was tied up and whispered the 5 words that he said all those years ago.

"I will never forgive you"

Reborn smirked and ruffled his hair once again.

"You've never changed… _It's just business kid_"

Reborn finally stood up and looked down at the tied boy in front of him, he felt a vibration in his trouser pocket and reached out his phone and answered, his eyes never leaving Tsuna.

"Reborn, have you finished speaking to the Tenth thief?"

"Yes Nono"

Tsuna looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow and confusion… His grandfather doesn't know he is the tenth thief?

"Good Reborn, I would like you to do a favour for me."

"Yes Nono, What is the favour?"

The next 8 words that came out of Nono's mouth would change Tsuna's life forever.

"…I want you to train The Tenth Theif."

"…"

"Yes Nono." Was the last thing was said as the phone call ended.

Tsuna was staring at the phone in Reborn's hand in disbelief, had that seriously just happened? His life was over. He's going to be trained by the person he wants to kill.

He snapped out of his daze when he felt the green rope that was restraining him turn back into the familiar chameleon as Reborn was walking to the door exit, not wasting any time he took out a dagger from his back trouser pocket and ran at Reborn with unbelievable speed. He aimed his dagger at the nerves of the back of Reborn's neck, but sadly Reborn didn't get his name for nothing. As soon as the dagger got near his neck he grabbed Tsuna's arm and flipped the thief over his right shoulder, disarming him and pointed his CT75 IST pistol at the small thief on the floor glaring up at him with a killer intent.

"Very good, but not good enough" he said to Tsuna with a mocking smirk before his gun turned back into his trustworthy chameleon Leon which crawled back onto his fedora as Reborn was once again walking towards the door exit.

Reborn paused and turned his head to Tsuna.

"You're training begins tomorrow at 10pm and I will be asking you a few questions which I expect you to answer". He said finally leaving the room and locked Tsuna in the room.

"… _I hate that guy!."_

Sighing Tsuna finally was able to properly calm down but still had his guard up, he walked towards the bed that was at the corner of the room, he would think about this tomorrow.

"_What did I get myself into this time?" _was the last thing Tsuna thought before the familiar darkness took over the 2nd time that night.

-Authors note-

Translation - "State you name and family" I do not know any Italian so i just used Google translator, so its probably wrong _

I completely reedited the story since I didn't know how to continue it! Sorry xD also I don't really know how to write fighting scenes properly but I will be able to soon somehow ^_^ anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
